


Sparring Partners

by calina_tere



Series: The Adventures of Ben Kenobi and Asori Keithel [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Flogging, Fluff, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calina_tere/pseuds/calina_tere
Summary: Ben and Asori hit some roadblocks. Maybe some other people. Maybe each other.Picks up right after the end of Part 3.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: If you read this story before April 16, you may want to re-read ch. 1. It underwent a fairly extensive re-write in places.

Neither Ben nor Asori said much as they walked back to her apartment after returning the speeder. In the early evening hours, Mos Eisely was busy as the cantinas blared music and patrons rushed in or stumbled back out onto the street. Ben stopped at one vendor for some kind of snack. Asori didn’t pay much attention. Lost in her own thoughts, she looked up and down the street as she waited.

“Ready?” Ben touched her elbow. Asori nodded and looked down at the ground. He raised an eyebrow at her silence. Taking her hand in his, they continued to stroll back to her apartment. Neither of them noticed her neighbor, Darman, watching as they walked upstairs.

“I’m going to change,” Asori said and disappeared into her bedroom. Ben started to say something but went to the kitchen to make some tea and put the sweet cakes he bought on a plate.

“Are you hungry?” Ben asked as he started to look for something dinner-like. Even if she wasn’t, he was ready to eat.

“Not particularly, but help yourself to what’s there.”  Already doing so, he made a couple of salads out of some of the greens from the Lars’, leftover steak from the previous night’s dinner, and fruit on the side. He sliced the steak and arranged it over the greens and chuckled to himself.  _ Almost reminds me of a diplomatic dinner on Coruscant. _

“I eat a lot better when I am with you,” Ben said and hoped to lighten the mood. He did not wish to intrude on her thoughts, but he wanted to address what she was processing. “Snake stew gets old after a while,” as he put a kettle of water on to boil and made some tea.

Asori mumbled a response. She sat on the edge of the bed in her underwear and stared at herself in the mirror for a while as she sorted through the raging storm of her thoughts and emotions since they left the ridge. The voice she used to hear when she was with her Master that reminded of everything wrong about her - too emotional, too fake, too much of a hurry - started screaming at her. She finally closed her eyes and said “Shut. Up!”

Ben cleared his throat and said “The tea I promised is ready. Why don’t we eat and talk?” Asori let down her hair and finished dressing before she joined him at the dining table.

“I’ve been thinking about our conversation and feel I should explain,” as she sat down. “When I heard you say ‘no attachments,’ it bothered me. For so long, most of my life in fact, I had nothing of my own that I could say ‘this is mine.’ I was very attached to Hamara, and then they took her. I thought if I held onto her tightly enough…” she sighed and pulled the purple wrap over her shoulders as she felt chilled. “Just like that. Gone. And I tried hard not to become attached to anything after because of the constant threat of ‘not even your life is yours because someone else owns it.’ It made me very lonely and isolated because I still don’t truly understand how you form relationships… bond with others… and not form some kind of attachment for them.

“For the vast majority of people, they have no comprehension or interest in what I went through as a slave. Especially on Tatooine. Practically everyone knows someone who was or is owned. They have no idea of what I still go through… the memories. The fear and shadows that make me jump. Just to have a normal, everyday conversation means having to hide or re-imagine all of that into something else. I still have no idea why I told you the truth that first night.” Asori picked at her dinner, “But once I ran away and eventually bought my freedom and my life back, I find myself attached to those I care about. That includes you. But knowing that you are committed to the Jedi Code, it feels like you can’t return that same affection or express what you may feel about me. And all of that feels like it limits what I can do and not have you think I’m entirely crazy.”

Ben sat back in the chair and gently rubbed his chin. It was the first time in a long time that he gave any of these issues any consideration. His first thoughts went to Anakin and his mother – how he could not let go of his dreams. Maybe if he had been a little more understanding of Anakin’s predicament… and how he came to the Order and why he found it difficult to let things or people go. Ben blinked quickly and knew he could not let his thoughts drift down that path. Not again. Not when none of it could be changed.    


After what seemed like an eternity passed, she began to fidget and grew impatient in the protracted silence. “See - you are doing it again!” Asori protested.

“What?”

“You just sit there and don’t say anything. I put this part of me out there and you sit - staring at wall forever - adorably rubbing your beard but still! You are so placid all the time that I sometimes wonder if you feel anything at all.”

"I got lost in my own thoughts. It happens, and I am sorry. I heard every word you said, and it brought up some old memories. You are right, Asori. I have no idea what you endured as a slave. The reason I ask questions is to understand your experience. I was held as a slave on Zygerria for a time. The Togruta we tried to liberate were beaten and killed to keep me in line - to try and break me. It was only for a short time, but it changed me. Anakin and I defied the Supreme Chancellor and destroyed the processing facility. We knew nothing good could ever come from it. After the Empire passed the laws making slavery legal, it made me think that at least I did one good thing in the war and made it more difficult for them.

“I returned to Coruscant for a time to study military history and tactics to try to bring the Clone Wars to an end more efficiently. I took more time to listen to the stories of those I met when possible, especially your story. Going into something else you said, and I don't know if you grasped the different words you chose to use, but attachment and affection are two very different concepts. They aren’t, in my mind, paired. Perhaps this is where the confusion lies. As I said on the ridge, I have great affection for you. You bring out a great many emotions in me. One version of the Code states ‘Emotion yet Peace.’ For example, when you traveled to visit me, I was so nervous I could hardly breathe. I felt very excited when I saw you at the station a few days ago and how you pinned me to the sofa as soon as we came in. I feel angry - like when you told me your Master hit you. I felt angry. Very angry, if I am honest. But reacting from a place of anger, jealousy, love, hatred, or the like will almost always do more harm than good. You shouldn’t think that the lack of a verbal expression of a feeling doesn’t mean there isn’t feeling or affection for you at all. I do not think you are crazy... well, perhaps your selection of teas, but that is another matter altogether, but do not let fear of what I think into your mind. And as to why you admitted your darkest secret, it’s my blue eyes,” Ben grinned.

Asori pursed her lips together and shook her head. “Probably. I simply cannot resist them,” as she pecked a kiss to his lips. “If you are going to trash my tea, let’s talk about your ability to make caf in the morning. Motor oil is more like it. Thank you for making dinner and for being so incredibly patient with me.”

“And as to why you told me that first evening, it is the same reason I told you my secrets - you meet someone and you can no longer hide. We see something in each other, I think, that we both need. Comfort. A safe place where we can be who we are without fear. It is refreshing. I cherish every moment we have and will spend together.” Ben stretched his arm out and brushed Asori’s hair from her face, gently tucking it behind her ear. “Always my pleasure. It is your turn to tell the dinner story”

“What?”

“I talked about my friends all afternoon. It is your turn.” Ben sipped his tea as he watched the wheels turn in Asori’s head.

“What about? What kind of story do you wish to be entertained by? Shall I dance for you later as well?”

“You may. I will not object.”

“Yes Master,” she said with a wink and refocused her attention on her salad.

“You look so adorably contrite.” Ben laughed.

“I was professionally contrite, you must remember that. As the years wore on, I was much more… disagreeable… and had to seek forgiveness often.”

“You? No!” He feigned shock and surprise.

“I don’t know if this was the worst incident but it is the one that immediately comes to mind. Maybe eight or so years ago - the Clone Wars weren’t over yet. I know it was after the Battle of Coruscant when the Chancellor was kidnapped.”

“I remember that… quite vividly.” He arched his back as he thought of being tossed across the room by Count Dooku and trying to help Anakin land half a ship. Maybe someday he would tell her about that. “Your story…”


	2. Story time with Asori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I've made some assumptions about the state of Asori and Her Master's relationship. At this point, she has been owned by him for several years. Because I believe in Safe, Sane, Consensual BDSM is the right and only thing to do (suck it Fifty Shades), I am adding this explanation. I imagine that he would have discussed this with her and sent her to train with a professional Domme so that they could be SSC. As an author, it’s been a challenge to write his role because this isn’t John Norman’s Gor type slavery. I don’t see him as being THAT kind of man. Think Donald Trump but less orange and better hair - a narcissistic businessman. Asori’s role is to make him look good and give him pleasure on demand. It may have an outward appearance of normalcy (she would be seen as a girlfriend by those outside of their circle), their relationship is unhealthy because of her slavery at the core. She does her best to cope, but when she can’t, it can lead to some unsafe and/or unhealthy practices. There are videos on youtube if you want to learn proper flogging technique. This isn’t instructional.

**_[Eight years ago - Coruscant]_ **

Asori dropped the fur caplet onto a nearby chair and tossed her expensive shoes in the corner, groaning as her feet were freed from her heels. The navy dress she wore shimmered in the low light of the room because the fabric was, as she put it, “bathed” in stones from shoulder to the floor. It was heavy, somewhat uncomfortable, but with its form-hugging silhouette and plunging neckline, she was sure to be on the gossip pages of Coruscant’s Best Dressed the next morning. Not bad for a slave, though must just assumed she was a professional girlfriend to the rich and powerful given the carousel of men she appeared with on those same pages. She walked into her bedroom and disappeared into the walk-in closet. Her Master followed her into the room and sat on the bed. “It wasn’t that horrible. Was it?”

“Giant floating bubbles?! That gods-awful synth music posing as opera? Are you kidding me! That was the worst performance you have taken me to in recent memory,” she protested as hung up the expensive gown and returned the jewelry to its proper case. “The only way that got any support had to be from the Ministry of Arts. Someone is fucking somebody. That was TRASH!”

“Did you see the Chancellor was there?”

“So someone is fucking the Chancellor to get that produced,” she stuck her head out “HORRIBLE! And don’t get any ideas. I am not fucking the Chancellor should that opportunity arise. He’s too old and too creepy!” and hid in the closet again. Of course she saw him. The show was so dull, she spent most of it people watching through her little opera glasses. Her Master spent most of it visiting and glad-handing potential buyers. Or randomly groping her breasts thanks to the deep neckline of her dress that allowed for easy access. She would have nothing to do with Chancellor Palpatine, but she may not have minded that handsome young Jedi with the shaggy brown hair she spied in his box. She saw him once before at the Battle of Coruscant victory reception. Even if he was obviously close to that pretty Senator, Asori would gladly accept the opportunity to entertain him.

For being Master and slave, they argued like an old married couple. With a (ever-patient) wife raising his children back on Corellia and owning three other slaves over the years, Asori was his personal favorite. If she had not been so popular with his clients, he likely would have sold her the year before. When she got into her moods, she was next to impossible - despite counseling, medication. For her part, she mostly kept this behavior to herself but he had replaced half the decor in their apartment as well as two droids after she lashed out three months ago. It had been the only time in seven years he had owned her that he ever struck her. Her Master summoned a protocol droid to bring in drinks. If she was going to be like this, he would need one or twelve. “A full bottle!” he yelled as the droid walked out.

For Asori, her restricted movements due to the watchful eyes of paid staff and droids grated on her. She wasn’t quite sure what brought this change on. With no attempt to run away in over a year - she resigned herself to being trapped. This resignation led to mood swings. At least until he struck her. She really did try to do what the doctors told her to do. She wanted to be better. Not for him, but for herself. She thought she was making progress. But the last month, he confined her to the apartment. 

He groaned and leaned back on his hands while he kicked his shoes off. “Really. What is with you?! There are starving war orphans everywhere and you are here - in this beautiful apartment, safe on Coruscant…”

“Remember that battle?! It isn’t so safe! We were at the victory reception and you had the meeting with the Jedi.”

“Ugh. How can I forget? They think they are better than everyone else because they use the Force. Such nonsense. But it did lead to a new supply contract. With Count Dooku gone, it’s only a matter of time before the Republic wins the war.”

“I hope you saved your money for peacetime. And you better hope that the CIS destroys all of its supplier information. I doubt the Republic will take too kindly...”

“I doubt there will be peace. Just because the War is over doesn’t mean the battles will be. Someone will always need what we sell. And it is just business - who I sell to.” He took the drink from the droid. “Put the tray on the table.”

“Yes, Master,” the male robotic voice replied and soon left the room. He got up and locked the door behind the droid and shut off his comm. He peeled off the formal robes and dropped them onto the floor, just wearing the white undershirt and black slacks and sighed in relief to be out of the hot but necessary costume. Just peace and quiet. And Asori still grumbling about the ‘damn bubbles. Who the fuck thought was a good idea?’ from the closet.

“How long will we be staying on Coruscant?”

“You will be staying here. I will be leaving tomorrow for Corellia. The twins have their birthday party in a couple of weeks. I should be there. I think I will be home for a month. Maybe six weeks. Guild meetings. Manufacturing plant tours and whatnot. Terribly boring. I don’t think there is one fun thing planned.”

“I’m sure your wife and children can think of something fun to do. Will you let me out of prison while you are gone?”

“Supervised. As you said yourself, it isn’t safe. There are some clients you will see. You won’t be bored. I will leave the schedule with Mina.” he chuckled. “I can make you wear the tracking bracelet.”

“No! I don’t need some database monitoring when I go to the ‘fresher!”

Supplying weapons and munitions to both the Republic and the Separatists made him an incredibly wealthy man. So much so, he was able to buy a seat on the Manufacturing Guild Council. He anticipated that he could be the chair within the next 5 years. His membership in the Corellian Merchants’ Guild guaranteed him access to nearly anywhere in the galaxy. Business was brisk. Everyone wanted to deal with Corellia. The apartment he shared with Asori was several blocks away from the Senatorial District. It commanded an impressive view of the skyline and was relatively free of noise from speeders. Just on the doorstep of real power, he thought.

He finished most of his drink by the time she finally walked out of the closet wearing a very expensive, very delicate lace bra and panty set made from a rare silken thread that shimmered like silver depending on the angle one looked at it. Her long black hair, still held off her face by jeweled pins, fell in gentle waves. “You looked wonderful tonight, though,” as she walked over and stood in front of him. He brushed the ice-filled glass across her nipple while his free hand caressed the back of her thigh. “Your clothes are worth every credit I paid for them. You… are worth every credit I pay for you.”

Asori stared down at him - imperious, queenly. Her gray eyes darkened with rage at his last statement.  _ Was that supposed to be a kriffing compliment? Asshole. _ Her right hand dug into his hair as she pulled his head back “Did I give you permission to touch me?” she whispered. She took a deep breath and tried to bring herself back from the edge of choking him right there. He wasn’t worth prison time.

Fuck. This is why he didn’t sell her. She read his moods like an open datapad. She knew when he wanted her meek and compliant. She knew when he wanted her to dominate him. He had no idea how she did it - was she that intuitive? While he never confirmed it, she reasoned out the planet where the Academy was located. Was she Force sensitive but not Jedi Force sensitive? Was he that easy to read?  His mouth hung open as he tried to put words together. None of his other slaves, or even his wife, understood him like Asori. He once entertained the thought of freeing her to make her a full-time Mistress, but he didn’t want her to have the choice to leave. He knew she would take it. He thought of sending her to one of the conditioning centers to make her more compliant, but the doctor said she would likely lose her spontaneity for moments like this. He would rather deal with her bouts of anger than give this up. She took the drink from his hand and downed the last few drops before pushing his face away. “Just… please… fuck me before I have to go home tomorrow,” he whimpered and dropped his head against her chest.

“No,” and she walked away from him. Asori walked over to the table and poured another drink. She sipped on it before returning to him with the half full glass. 

“I could throw you on the bed and force you to suck and fuck me until I come. And come again.” as he buried his face between her breasts and wrapped his arms around her waist and just held her close. She stood there for a time, sipping his whiskey and watching her reflection in the glass of the art above the bed. She saw the same black, hollow eyes every time she was with him. A shell of who she was and could be.

“You won’t though. You’ve never done that, Garrett.”

“Why is that, precious?” She winced. Asori hated when he called her that. She suspected he did because she disliked it so much. One of his hands moved to cup her breast and thumb her nipple until she finally let out a small grunt.

“That is what you let other people do to me.”

“Pfft. You are doing your job just like everyone else. You make the stakeholders happy. They pay me. You live in comfort that would make some of the wives jealous…” He wasn’t interested in what happened when he sent her to someone else. Only that they were happy with their services and she returned relatively unharmed. 

“Like your own? Is your house on Coruscant as nice as this apartment?” 

“Enough. I should send you to work in the kitchen if you are so unhappy in my bed. I am your Master. Show me the respect I deserve,” he mumbled against her skin before biting hard at her breast.

“Ow! Kriff!” She smacked his face and shoved him onto the bed. 

He roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him. Hard enough that she would probably have a bruise. She dropped the glass onto the floor. “Do you know I could have you whipped for that?”

  
“You won’t though. I am the only one whipping anyone tonight.” She bounced on top of him, straddling his hips. “I want you to beg, Garrett.” Asori leaned over him and propped herself up on her free hand. He still had ahold of her right wrist. She smirked and pressed her labia across the bulge in his slacks before moving her lips to his ear. “That’s what you’ve been thinking of for the last two hours. Why you kept slipping your hand inside the dress at the opera… How many people do you think saw? Does it excite you to think they were watching you play with my tits? 

Or in the speeder back here where you wanted me to play with your cock but couldn’t because we were sharing the ride back with… who were those people again? Just couldn’t… quite… ask me. Even if you did, I would have told you no because I know how much you want to plead with me … to let you have your orgasm. Ask me to suck your cock and fuck you like a good boy,” before she nibbled on his lobe.

Her Master shuddered hard underneath her and let go of her. Her fingers lightly wrapped around his throat. “Asori…”

“Mistress….” as she nipped at his lower lip. “Say it. You know you want to make me happy.”

“I do… more than anything. That is really all I ever wanted. Ever since I met you. So nervous that you were shaking.” His gaze went soft. For a half-second, she might have thought he was sorry for owning her. Might have. He could free her at anytime. So … no… he was not sorry. And she would make him sorry tonight.

“Beg.” she purred against his other ear as her fingernails lightly raked the skin at his neck - just below where the collar of his shirts and tunics would lay. She would mark him tonight but they would be out of sight and his wife might even be amused if he chose to bed her when he got home. And to make him pay for his maudlin whining. 

“Asori… please,” as he squeezed her breasts together, kneading them. There was something about this particular fabric that made her skin tingle and her nipples pull quickly pull taut. She squirmed and sat up. Her hips rolled in a slow circle, teasing and playing with his cock through his dress pants. His hands dropped to rest just below her waist and forced her to hold still on his cock.

“I think I will just sit here and grind against that cock that belongs to me until you cum in your pants. Then you can lay there for a while and think about all the bad things you do that do not please me.” She lightly pressed her hands to his throat and barely squeezed as she tilted her hips. He smiled, thrust up into her, and caused her to gasp. 

“You know I want to please you, Asori.”

“Mistress.”

“Asori.” He said firmly. She wasn’t done with him - not by a long shot.

“When I stand up, you will remove your clothes. You will walk to the full length mirror and face the wall,” her voice was cold to him. She offered him a smirk. “Bad boys who do not beg properly are punished.”

She rolled off him and strolled to her dresser. He complied, undressed, and stood in front of the mirror. He kept looking back in her general direction or tilted in the mirror’s reflection to see what she held in her hands. Before she returned to him, she picked up the bottle and took two deep chugs and licked her lips of the spiced whisky. 

“Face forward. You do not have permission to look at me. Eyes down. Do not look at me.”

“Asori….”

“Mistress…” she firmly stated as the soft leather straps of her black flogger caressed his thigh. “Say it.” She twirled it in her hand and let it brush his skin again and again. She didn’t swing hard. Not yet. But the motion was constant as she moved from right to left. 

He groaned and felt his shoulders relax. The straps stung as she crossed back and forth with her small and controlled movements. Then a rush of air as the tails moves in broader strokes. He spread his legs and felt the tiniest caress of his balls with some of the tails. 

“Say it. It’s how good boys get their rewards.” Then she cracked the flogger against his ass, staying low to avoid his spine and kidneys, and caused him to yelp.

“Mistress!” 

“Good boy.” She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. He lifted his head up as he started to pant. She slowed the frequency at which she struck him to give him a chance to breathe, but she did not give him a safe word.   
  
  
  


He passed out on her bed - drunk and sexually sated. After a long bath, Asori dressed in a lightweight robe to offer some comfort in the temperate night air, pulled a chair out onto the balcony and smoked a spice cigarette or three. Sometimes it was the only way she could cope. The bottle of whiskey, now only one-quarter full, was on the floor next to her chair. She threw the butt of her first cigarette toward the ledge. It bounced off the energy shield and landed at her feet. 

Mentally, Asori began a checklist of the places she could go while he was away. Films. There was a new art exhibit at the main gallery she heard talk of. A massage. A consignment store to sell a couple of old dresses she had not worn. They wouldn’t be missed. She could always claim they were lost somewhere in transit from one place to another if he ever asked. She couldn’t do this quickly. But after he hit her, she made up her mind. She was leaving. All Asori needed was money and patience for the right opportunity. Maybe she would have lunch with some of the shuttle crew. They loved to share their stories with her, and she enjoyed the break from all the formalities this world required. She may need their help.

Asori would have to be careful with Mina, her Master’s Coruscant-based assistant. That vile creature may as well have been a tracking chip. ‘You will go here at this time. Leave at this time.’ Mina would pick up on anything unusual. 

She wouldn’t sleep tonight. Not with him in her bed. She had been rougher with him than usual. She wanted to be. It was her catharsis. Mistress Simone would have whipped her over it - you never take your own frustrations out on your submissive. For once, she didn’t care about the rules. He came so hard, she felt sure than the guards down the hall could hear him moaning her name. When he woke up hungover, if he could remember the night before, she hoped he wouldn’t visit any reprisal on her.   
  
  


 

“I can’t let you in, remember? He changed the codes so I can’t unlock or lock doors anymore!” Asori yelled at the assistant banging at the door. “You will have to get security to override.”

Several minutes later, the security team came in, picked him off the bed, and hauled him to his room to get him ready for his travel day. “Just put him in the shower and let it run. He will wake up eventually. Send the valet in after. Now to your schedule, Asori. Beginning tomorrow, you will see…” she read off the list of names and locations. Thus far no new ‘clients.’ Dinners. Receptions. One garden party. She counted that at least two of them would require sexual activity of some kind. Still lots of time to do things she would like to do.

“How many are overnight visits?”

“The Senator requested both visits with him as overnight stays. He stated he wanted to take you to breakfast before his committee meetings. Your schedule will be sent to your datapad and your protocol droid will also have a copy to assist with reminders. Do not disappoint him, Asori. Not again.” The tone from Mina the witch was almost sympathetic.

Asori’s hands rested on the window ledge as she nodded in response. “What time does he leave?”

“The shuttle will depart at 2pm. He will need to be on board by 1:30pm.”

  
  
  


While working in his office, her Master nursed his third cup of caf when Asori knocked. He had showered, shaved, and dressed. “May I come in, Master?”

He waved her in without looking up from his latest reports. “What is it?”

Dressed in a mostly opaque nude sleeveless dress, its hem fell to just below her mid-thigh. She walked over to his desk, hands folded behind her, and head bowed. “I wanted to apologize for last night, Master. I should not have let the moment carry me away and put your safety at risk.”  _ The performance of a lifetime… _

Her Master took his glasses off and looked over to her. She didn’t dare lift her head until he spoke. “Come around here, girl.” Asori walked around to him. “My ass is a bit sore but I think I will survive.” His hands brushed up her thighs and over her bare cheeks. “No panties today?”

“No, Master.”

He growled and began to knead her cheeks. “Do not wear any while I am gone. I will be sure to call once or twice so you can put on a little show for me.”

“As it pleases you, Master.”  _ The envelope please… _ “If you send a message in advance with what you would like to see me wear…”

“Wear nothing. If you would just stop fighting so hard, Asori. Ever since I bought you… you could be so very happy if you just…” he began sucking on her breast through the dress. “I could give you everything… including your freedom if you’d promise to stay.” Her nipple now clearly visible through the damp fabric. “Aren’t you exhausted from fighting me… us… all the time? Your sister settled into her relationship with her Master and Mistress. She’s happy from what they told me.”

She moved her hands to rest on his shoulders as he continued his kisses, his caress. For her birthday last year, he gave her news on Hamara. She refused to believe it was true, but thanked him anyway. He positioned her so that she was propped against the desk. Both of his hands disappeared under the loose skirt as he tenderly worked on her until he finally heard her let out a whimper and her fingers dug into his shoulders.

“That’s it. This is why you came in, isn’t it? You needed me to do this to you…”

Asori’s head fell back as she gasped. Her hips rocked into his fingers as the orgasm denied the night before built quickly. “Yes, Master!”  _ It is an honor to be nominated... _

He stood and towered over her. The fingers of his right hand methodically moving in and out and applying pressure to her throbbing clit until she was unable to silence her moans. “That’s it, Kitten. Come for your Master,” he whispered into her ear. As she came down from her high, she pressed her forehead against his shoulder and sobbed. His left hand brushed through her hair as he continued to fuck her with his right until she stopped writhing. “Shhhh…. It’s alright. It’s alright. Remember how good I make you feel…” he kissed her cheek. “If you agree to stay and I free you, it would just be us. No more client visits.”

She lifted her head and looked at him. Her eyes wide in disbelief and disgust at his offer. How would she be free in that scenario? As if seeing a ‘client’ was the worst part of this relationship. 

“Promise me you will think about it, precious.” He lightly kissed her nose.

“I will think about it, Master.” He sat down in his office chair and she settled onto her knees between his legs. She quickly and quietly unfastened his slacks. She looked up at him and gave him a playful, sultry smile. “Your cock is my favorite, Master.”  _ I would like to thank the Academy... _

“Ohhhhh Asori!” he moaned as his fingers dug into the arms of his chair and his cock disappeared into her warm mouth. “Fuck…!”

  
  
  
  


Nearly a half-hour later, Asori ran into a very angry Mina in the hallway. “Everyone could hear you! You need to be more discreet! There are more people than usual here today! What was that about?!”

Asori waved her hand dismissively, walked past, and toward her bedroom. She looked back over her shoulder at Mina and smiled. “Not being a disappointment.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben reacts to Asori's tale and meets her stalker, I mean, neighbor, Darman.

“I thought about his offer on and off for a while. I couldn’t figure out if it would make my eventual escape easier to not be a slave on paper or to be a slave bound by oath.” She stared at the wall in front of her briefly before looking over at Ben, “I decided that I couldn’t go back on my word so I turned it down every time he mentioned it.”

Ben squinted a bit. He sat in silence and processed her tale. Images of Coruscant flooded his mind. Beings he knew there and missed terribly at times. The Temple. Dex. But he took a breathe and brought himself back to the present. He would need extended meditation time to fully process her story and his own emotions as they ran from anger to pained to sympathy. Given how she reacted so viscerally to prior conversations about her life as a slave, her matter of factness and her glee as she described how the flogger hit her Master’s skin took him aback. “I would not be surprised if you had accepted his arrangement and then left of your own accord. Any sense of truth or honor seems so misplaced given the environment that you described. You really whipped your Master?”

Asori sipped her tea then nodded. “He would never say how long I had to stay. That, to me, was no different than being owned other than I agreed to be there. I find it hard to lie. They get complicated, and it is too much work. The only thing I lied to him about was how much I preferred his cock to any other when I can now say, unequivocally, yours is my absolute favorite.” Ben felt a surge of heat in his body at her statement and shifted in his seat as she continued, “And that I adored everything he purchased for me. I didn’t. He had terrible personal taste, and it was just better if he left me alone with his credits, which he did most of the time. I love every moment of humiliating him. Not for the reason he thought. I should have brought the flogger with me when I left. Holding it and knowing what I did with it made me happy.” 

“You should be sure to express that adoration for my cock more appropriately than just telling me.” Ben said with a smirk. Asori shook her head but subconsciously licked her lips as she thought briefly about taking him in her mouth again. “And you made him call you Mistress?”

She nodded again. “It will happen soon enough, I am certain. But, why are you so surprised by these things, Ben? Your experience as a slave was as a laborer - something entirely different than what I experienced. Did you think being a slave was always about being submissive? I did what my owners or handlers wanted me to do. Some of them wanted me to be submissive. Others wanted me to dominate them. Others wanted a dancer, a girlfriend, or a therapist.” After a long pause, she finally cracked a small smile. “Do you want to call me Mistress? Or would you prefer your domination more subtle?”

He howled with laughter, “Oh, darling, I picked up on your not-so-subtle ways. You are almost a subtle as a Wookie losing a game of Dejarik.”

“Knowing and saying what I want isn’t quite the same.” She propped her hand on her chin and watched him for a moment. “You would be very uncomfortable calling me Mistress. It wouldn’t be fun. Authority works in one direction for you.”

“You have not registered any complaints or expressed displeasure” after he cleared his throat with small cough. 

“No… Master.” Asori couldn’t stop giggling. “Would you help me clear the table?”

“Of course.” Once they were both in the kitchen, he whispered into her ear, “I know you like calling me Master.”

“Do I?” She looked back over her shoulder as he pinned her against the counter, his hands resting on the edge at either side of her hips. “You are a distraction. I am trying to… mmmhmm..” as his pelvis pushed forward and pressed firmly against the curves of her ass. Ben taking her from behind turned out to be a favorite position for them both. 

“Say it.”

“No.”

“Asori.” His tone was gently stern. His left hand slowly pulled the thin strap of her dress from her shoulder, exposing her breast. 

“Are you going to punish me if I don’t obey?”

The other strap slid down. “I think you have some idea of how I could punish you, darling girl. Say it.” His hands barely grazed her skin and did not touch her bare breasts at all before she whimpered again. He lightly brushed her hair off her neck and let it fall over her left shoulder. He smiled against her neck as she moaned - not so softly - in response to the kisses he trailed down from her ear. “You know you want to.”

***bangbangbang*** “Asori!” yelled a male voice on the other side of her door.

She groaned. “What does that slimy.. “ as she stared at the door with a fury that burned with lava-like intensity at the interruption of their … game. Her head dropped down and she smacked her fist on the counter. “Fuck that fucking Empire-loving piece of…”

Ben put his hand over her mouth to quiet her swearing. “Language, Asori! Do you know who is at the door?” 

“Yes - Darman - my neighbor. The last time I spoke to him was the day after we met. He barged in here, told me I needed to be his. I punched him in the face and probably cracked his rib. I told him if he ever spoke to me again, he would be sorry.” She untangled herself from Ben’s arms, tugged her dress back into place, walked to the end table, and pulled the silver blaster from its hiding place.

“Is that necessary?!” The blaster startled him - not for his safety but he knew the next few moments could irrevocably change Asori if she pulled that trigger. As a Jedi, he had taken life, and he understood her desire for self-defense. There had to be another, more civilized and less violent, way.

She started toward the door and looked at Ben as though he suddenly changed species. “What? This is life here. No one is going to protect me but me.”

“Let me go out and talk to him.” The Negotiator tone in his voice was crystal clear, full with concern for her.

“I don’t need your help, Ben! That is the problem! Some men refuse to respect women… only see women as the property of others! I have been property, and I will not go back! So they will only respect boundaries placed by another man. And other men think ‘oh I can just solve all of her problems!’  Darman may leave me alone tonight but what happens when you go home?! I will be right back here.” Asori pointed at Ben and the door. 

Ben ran over and caught her, his left arm wrapped across her upper body, before she could open the door. He whispered in her ear “You answered your own question. He doesn’t respect you. At all. You don’t know what is on the other side of the door. Unless you are ready and willing to kill him…” Asori closed her eyes and exhaled. He felt her resignation in the moment as her body sagged into his. With his right hand, Ben eased the small blaster from her grip. He led her back to one of the dining chairs that put her out of view if the door opened and knelt down so that he was at her eye level. “I suspect that his problem is with me and that is why he is knocking now rather than when he finds you alone. If you’ve already bested him once, and he still won’t give up, the next attempt will be when he perceives you as alone and vulnerable. You are not in that place now.”

“Yes. Because I could take that blaster, and…”

“I am not trying to disrespect your ability to take care of yourself,” he interrupted,  “but have you completely thought this through? What it means to pull this trigger?”

Asori shot an angry look at him and whispered, “This has been going on for MONTHS! And you think you can fix it because you are some… soldier!” She folded her arms and turned away from him. 

“Darling, that isn’t…” as he touched her shoulder.

“I can handle my own problems. I did before you arrived. I will once you leave. There isn’t anything you can do that will keep this from happening as soon as you get on the transport for Anchorhead. He will just be right back here.”

“There is. Please let me try, Asori. I will take your blaster and if worse comes to worse…”

“Fine.” She huffed and still refused to look at him as Ben got up and walked over to the door. He tucked the blaster into his belt behind his back.

***woosh***

“Who are you?! Where is Asori?” Darman asked as Ben opened the door.

“She is not available to speak with you. Why don’t you run along home. You are going to bother the entire floor before long.”

“I need to speak with her.” Darman took a step and pushed his way into the apartment. “Asori! Tell this piece of bantha poodoo to get out of my way!” 

“No.” Ben put his hand up, returned the push and both men were outside of the apartment. The door sealed shut behind them. Asori heard their muffled voices - Ben’s even baritone that barely ruffled when she sucked or fucked him to orgasm and the irritated tenor and increasing pitch of Darman as he met someone who was his better in every way.

~~~~~~

“Who are you? I need to speak to Asori,” Darman snapped and got straight in Ben’s face. 

“You can call me whatever you’d like,” Ben smirked. “But Rako will do.” He watched the irritated and jealous young man. In a way he felt sorry for him. In the years on Tatooine, Ben saw this man over and over - few prospects for much of anything. Scraping by and likely only a few connections. Desperate for money and respect, lacking in both. He probably chased Asori to the point where she firmly tossed him out of her life, literally. Now here Ben stood - in a place Darman wanted to be. Asori naturally drew people to her because of her generous spirit. Maybe one too many male admirers, but aside from the one standing in front of him, they kept a respectful distance.

“That isn’t what I heard her call out the first time I saw you here. She called you Ben. Like you said - the whole floor could hear.”

“What she calls me during an intimate moment that you will never experience is none of your business.” The thought flashed through Ben’s mind that as soon as he returned inside, he would scoop up Asori, toss her onto her bed and do such pleasurable things that she moaned his name for Darman to hear. Then again, revenge isn’t the Jedi way. Maybe the self-satisfied smirk wasn’t the Jedi way, either but Ben couldn’t quite stop himself. “Now, Darman, what is it that you want? My dessert is angry at you and getting cold so could you be quick.”

“How did you know who I am?” Darman’s voice shook as he tried to hide his fear.

“Powers,” Ben waved his hand as a test to see how the Force pushed against him. Was the young man so angry that a suggestion might not work? “Asori told me before I answered the door.” Darman stood there, fuming and unable to speak. “You came to the door because you wanted something, correct? Were you hoping Asori would answer it and you could snatch her away? Or that your charming self would convince her to tell me to go?” Ben rested one hand on his hip and gestured with the other “Did you come to the door just to ruin our dinner? Or did you want to assess your imagined romantic rival? I assure you, with the deepest sincerity, that we are not in competition with one another. The impression you’ve left on her is… lacking.”

“Listen here Ben Rako. Old man. I know you don’t live here in Mos Eisley. I have friends, you know. They haven’t seen you much either. So you live out in one of the smaller towns or maybe  the desert… big city life too much for you, Old Man? Too fast paced and hard?” he said in a mocking tone. Ben rolled his eyes.  _ For the love of the Force, if he only knew. _ “My friends have connections that could bury you where even the Sand People can’t find you.” He poked Ben in the shoulder to try and intimidate him physically. “One thing you need to understand since you don’t live around here is that I am respected… for my strength and ability to get things done. Asori just hasn’t figured out that I am her way out of this hovel and to something better. But she will. I will make her see. I deserve someone as beautiful as her with me. She needs someone to take care of her.”

“Asori is quite capable of taking care of herself, my boy. Were you always this irrational toward her? Or is this a quality you share with other people aside from us? If it is the former, she has much more patience than I do for your ramblings. As to what you deserve, I will reserve that opinion for another day.”

Darman balled up his fist and shoved Ben again with his free hand. “Old Man, you are going to get your face busted in. I suggest you go get your cloak and leave. For your sake.” Ben sensed his fear. It radiated off of him like wearing too much cheap, bad cologne - something else he probably did. As much as he desperately wanted to, Darman was too scared to take the first swing.

“No. I don’t see that happening. There is dessert to be had. Tea to drink. Love to make.” Now Ben was being mean because he could, taunting him with the last statement. “Darman, you want to go home and leave Asori alone.” Ben waved his hand and stared him directly in eye.

Darman twitched as the mind trick played. He started to repeat what Ben said….

“You want to go home.” Ben repeated again, slowly and firmly.

“I want to go home…”

“And leave Asori alone,” said with another wave of his hand. Ben felt the anger slide against the will of the Force.

“And leave Asori alone.” Darman twitched again, turned, and disappeared down the stairs. While he didn’t know what apartment Darman called home, once Ben heard a door open and shut, he felt it safe to return to Asori.

“Charming fellow,” Ben said as he locked the door. He placed both his lightsaber and Asori’s blaster near it for easy access. “He won’t be back tonight and hopefully will be out of your way - for time at least.” While Darman was gone for the time being, Ben was not sure - without a firmer suggestion how long he would leave Asori alone given his agitated state. Then he noticed she was no longer at the table. “Asori?” She didn’t leave - there is only one door in or out, so he walked toward the bedroom. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Asori search for clarity and comfort.

Ben found Asori kneeling in front of her little alter. He caught the floral scent from the offering that smoldered on the table. While he was gone, Asori removed most of her clothes. She knew what she wanted and what she needed. It had been a long, emotional day, and she needed to be close to him even if it didn’t involve sex. The game they played in the kitchen would have been pleasurable but unsatisfying.

He then watched her perform a series of ritual movements and heard her speak what he assumed was a prayer. He studied and admired the few freckles that dotted her pale skin. His mind wandered to tracing patterns or even a kiss or two on them some random morning to rouse her from sleep. “Take off your clothes,” she said without facing him. Asori’s sultry (and less angry) voice poured over him like warm honey, taking his clothing to the floor. The only time he might have moved faster was if they were on fire or covered in acid. There was that one time with the sap and burrs but he couldn’t recall the location.

The belt landed with a thud. The shuffle, rustle and zip of boots, shirts, and pants followed. When she stood up, Ben stepped behind her. The warmth of his body pressed against hers, the gentle scratch of his beard as he pressed one kiss after another to her neck and shoulder caused her to sigh. It had been two days since their last sexual encounter. Ben surprised himself with how much he wanted and needed to be next to her, connected to her. His right hand slid across her bare abdomen and tugged her panty-covered hips to nestle into his pelvis. He heard a murmur as his cock pressed against her ass. Ben dug his left hand into her hair and elicited another sigh.

Asori wanted to be mad. She wanted to be angry at him for stopping her from ending the problem with Darman once and for all. She prayed for help to release her anger. She wanted to be mad that he just walked over and wrapped himself around her. She couldn’t. She melted into him. The gods knew what she needed.

Ben exhaled as a ripple in the Force washed over him. His grip around her tightened - not possessively. Not at all. He was not sure if she felt it, too. If she did, he did not want her to fall to the floor. If she did not… well… there was nothing wrong with holding her close. He heard a whispered “Kiss me, Ben.” They fumbled with the direction as he refused to let go of her hair. With a couple of steps backward, he pinned her to the wall and kissed her. Deep, passionate and even a little angry, their tongues tangled around each other. She whimpered as the weight of him pushed her into the rough duracrete wall even as her hands pushed against his hips to keep him at a distance. His thigh pressed between her legs and up to her clit. The light pain and scrape against her back took her mind off her rage. She jerked her head to the left, and Ben pulled away, giving them both a much needed break for air.

He loved how red her lips were after a rough kiss. After releasing the grip on her hair, both hands moved to cup her face. His left thumb brushed across her cheek. Neither of them said anything for a moment as they tried to read intentions and moods in the others face. He finally cracked the silence when he asked “When was the last time someone told you that you were beautiful?”

“You did - the other morning after breakfast… when you propped me against the counter and…” She wanted to look away but found herself lost in his desire-filled blue eyes.

“I should tell you more often.” Ben pressed a light peck to her lips. “Beautiful.” A kiss to her cheek. “Intelligent.” A kiss to her earlobe followed by a little nibble that made her laugh. “Creative.” Asori rested one hand on the back of his head and the other on his shoulder. “Gorgeous,” as he looked her in the eye. The words rolled off his tongue as his lips moved lower. “Funny” as he sucked one nipple.

“No… no… stop. Ben! I changed my mind. This isn’t what I want.” as she moved both hands to his shoulders and pushed.

He lifted his head and took a step away. “Oh Force. Asori. I am sorry. I cannot… the lack of clothes. Asking to remove mine. I never meant to...” He stammered, mortified that he could have possibly misread her.

“You didn’t misread me. It is not as bad as all that,” she hugged herself to him as he continued to step away from the wall. “I just want to be held. I thought I wanted … I needed sex. I am too upset… I don’t think we are in the same place to make it… enjoyable for either one of us. But I need to feel you. No clothes. No sleep pants. Just us.”

Ben released a relieved sigh as his arms went around her waist. As Asori wrapped her arms around his waist in kind and her cheek rested on his shoulder, he thought that this was far more satisfying than a little petty game with her neighbor. It wasn’t long before they settled into a gentle sway. When she finally let her body relax into his, he smiled.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Once again, Ben… Obi-Wan… wrapped himself around her and protected her from herself. His caring touch and soothing voice calmed her raging emotions. She felt a pang of guilt that she could not do the same for him. If she was, she had no idea.

“It will always be my pleasure, darling,” as he pressed a light kiss to her temple. “Let’s go to bed. If you will permit me, I would like to do something… but only if you want to.”

“What’s that?” She lifted her head and kissed his cheek.

“You are still wearing your panties and you said ‘no clothes.’” Ben trailed his fingertip along the waistband. “I would like to help you out of them. Nothing too much. A little...” His hand slid lower to squeeze the whole cheek and pull her hips against his. “Only a little but only if you say yes.”

“If I told you to let me go...”

Ben dropped his arms and took a step back. Asori walked over to the bed and flipped down the covers. Maybe she made a bit of a show in how she moved, swayed, wriggled, and bent over… and stretched and lifted her ass into the air. She was upset but she couldn’t help herself knowing he was watching so closely.

“Yes.”

Ben smiled and swooped her legs up as he lifted her into the air before laying her on the bed. She squealed as she settled down and he moved over her. “I meant every word, Asori. You are all of those things and more to me.”

“I know.” She brushed her thumb across his chin to play with his beard again. “Don’t ever shave.” _Did he just say ‘to me?’_ she thought as her heart thumped in her chest at the declaration.

Ben’s blue eyes lit up. Her comment was so unrelated to anything said previously that he started laughing, so much so that his arms gave out and whatever little romantic idea he had evaporated into the air. “Oh Force… darling girl, for you, never.” He moved so that he draped himself across her body and that she didn’t have to bear his full weight.

“Just neatly trimmed and tidy.” She giggled as he brushed his chin across her shoulder, tickling her skin. “I could help if you’d like.”

His kisses turned into little nibbles that turned into the occasional scrape of teeth. “Hm. I am not sure if I trust you with scissors.”

“Pfft! Weren’t you supposed to be removing my panties?” she laughed as she heard the smile in his voice.

“I will get to that. Don’t rush me. Good things take time, you know.” Having regained sense, Ben lifted back to his hands and knees. The space between their bodies gave her room to reach down and lightly wrap her fingers around his shaft as she gave him a wicked grin. His own lids fluttered as she tilted her hips up to meet the head of his cock, teasing him with her panty-covered labia. “I thought I was clear that this was to be light. Nothing complicated,” he taunted her with mock seriousness as though he attempted to correct a padawan’s technique.

“Your cock is far too tempting for me to keep my hands off of and too far away for my mouth to…” Ben covered her lips with a hard and fast kiss. She whimpered and continued to tease him against the soft fabric.

“I would say I am going to regret this… but not in the slightest,” as he kissed down her neck, one nipple. He ignored the other in favor of sitting back on his heels. Asori moved her legs around and pressed her feet to the tops of his thighs.

“Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I do want you to make love to me… if you still want to.” She lifted her head, glanced down to see his cock bounce against his thigh. Gods how she could look at it all day. He looped his fingers under the waistband of her panties and tugged. Not unattractive - because there was little Asori could wear in his mind that he would think was such, but they were so utilitarian… not all that enticing. She lifted her hips and moved her legs to assist in their removal. As soon as they were removed, she rolled over and dug around in a small crate next to her bed. She tossed a small bottle of lube toward him. “It’s absurd I know. I can’t stand being spit on or watching someone else spit pretty much anywhere. It doesn’t even have to be sexual!”

He almost told her ‘no let’s sleep’ but as she pulled on her nipple with her right hand and let out another pleasurable sigh, he decided that she knew what she wanted. Who was he to deny what they both needed? He kissed her ankle then her calf before he lightly set her leg on the bed. _Who is the dominant one in this relationship?!_ He asked himself before grinning. “Of all the things to be bothered by,” he shook his head and poured a small amount on his palms. Ben lightly stroked his cock as he handed the bottle back and watched her.

With her now slick left hand, Asori moved down between her thighs as she settled back in the center of the bed. Her middle finger pulled along her slit until she found that little nub where a light touch caused her to gasp. One of her legs rested on his thigh while the other fell to the side. She returned his smile, lost in a dreamy haze between the radiating pleasure coming from her clit and pussy the more she teased herself and seeing him hold his cock with its smooth head practically begging to be inside of her - her mouth, her pussy, her hand.  “Please,” she implored. “I want you, Ben.”

“Force, darling, I want you, too,” Ben echoed her longing. “I want you to keep touching yourself. I wish I could describe how lovely you are in this moment. Tell me what you are feeling.” Asori groaned softly and writhed on the bed. The delay in his cock filling her continued to frustrate her. “You watched me the first night we met. Should you not return the favor?” Ben raked his fingertips along her inner thigh toward the crease at her hip.

“You are an evil, evil man, Ben Kenobi! Right now - I’m frustrated. I want you to fuck me.”

“Now darling, let’s be more erotic than that.” He moved so that he had a better view of Asori and her hands as they continued to play across her body. “I am sure that you are not… saving that sexual energy when we are apart for weeks at a time. So show me.”

“Maybe I do,” she grinned.

“I sense a fib from you,” he laughed.

“Alright. Alright. It isn’t every day,” as she pulled her index and middle finger of her left hand over her slit before sliding between the slick folds. “I think about how you make me feel when we are together… how you’ve made my whole body shudder as I came. The small, self-satisfied smile you have when I do - like you have solved a puzzle. I love seeing you smile, Ben. You don’t do so nearly enough.” Asori lifted her hips and shifted on the bed to change her body angle. Her right hand pushed through her hair to keep it out of her face. “I think about how much I wanted you to fuck me in that office in Anchorhead. That night… I truly never experienced anything like it. Ever! Oh gods, I have played that over and over where you held onto my thighs and just drilled your cock into me. Or you leaned over, holding my arms down to the desk as you move at some torturously slow pace.”

“I wanted to take you there as well, but…” he paused as he watched her fingers dip in and out. “I made up my mind before I arrived at the party that if the opportunity arose, my focus would be on your pleasure. It took an incredible amount of restraint - not unlike now.” She lifted her head to watch as he continued to stroke the length of his firm cock and run his fingers across the smooth head.

“I could help you with that,” she gave him a mischievous grin as her somewhat freer right hand reached for him.

“No no no… that is not the game we are playing.” He took her wrist and directed her back to her pelvis. She whimpered and returned her hand to slowly and lightly rubbing her clit. One finger easing between the folds to trace circles around the little throbbing button. She heard Ben sigh as he watched.

Asori finally propped herself up enough so that she could see what he was doing - how the skin slid back and forth as his hand moved along the shaft. Without thinking about it, her tongue flicked across her lower lip. He squeezed his hand around the base of his cock a couple of times then continued a methodical, slow stroke - enough to keep him hard but not enough to send him over the edge. “I’ve thought a lot about how much I love looking at your cock… sucking it. How you feel in my hand when my mouth is on you. My tongue playing across the scar and how that makes you twitch and shiver. I think about how you feel inside of me… pretty much any position we can think of trying.”

“I can think of a couple of favorites,” he grunted. The image he went to more than a few times of her between his knees at his hut - her gray eyes watching him as he rested on her tongue before she teased the one place on the underside of his shaft that made him mad and weak in the knees.  “How is it that your mouth is so pretty and filthy at the same time?” He moved close, propped on his free hand and his face over hers, but not close enough for a kiss.

“Because we are both blissfully turned on and horny and I need you to fuck me as much as you need to fuck me?”

Ben shook his head, little wispy strands brushed his forehead, and laughed. “I can’t very well deny that logic, and I adore you for it. Are you ready for me?”

Asori nodded and whimpered. “Yes. Please. Gods… Ben. Please!” She brought her slick fingers between his lips, and they slid out with a small pop as she fell back against the pillow and he knelt upright. She closed her eyes so she could just … feel… the head of his cock playing against her labia and near her clit.

He took hold of her thighs and pushed his hips forward. While she was focused on the sensations and responding to every touch and squeeze, he groaned as he savored the feel of her around his cock once more and watched it disappear. The pace he set was gentle but methodical. He didn’t rush or pound her into the mattress. “I love how wet you are for me.”

The emotions welled up within Asori. Tears threatened to drip down. She was wrong to doubt that he cared for her. The memories of how her Master treated her contrasted so starkly with how Ben did - even with the distance created by his Jedi Code. Reaching out for him, he interlaced his fingers with hers and held on as her hips bucked against his. He let out a moan as the now familiar spasms of her orgasm gripped his cock. He watched her face roll through a range of emotions - from sadness to euphoria to peace as she settled down, still trembling.

He pulled her up onto his lap and wrapped her in a hug. A shiver ran through his body as they pressed together and little kisses dotted his shoulder. “Don’t think you are getting away with only one,” he whispered in her ear. “I still need to come, too.”

“Don’t think you are always in charge, Master,” as she tugged at his earlobe. Her hand brushed through his hair and he let himself be moved by her. Her teeth grazed his neck between tiny licks. This was an Asori mood swing he could fall in love with. When she finally turned him so they could face one another, she smiled. “I’m going to have to improvise and you are going to have to not use…” she waved her fingers and then shrieked as he used the Force to tease her cunt that still held his cock. “Not fair!” He thought he may have to remember to do that again given her pleasantly shocked reaction.

“Life isn’t fair, darling.” He returned her smile and kissed her. “And yes, I am still in charge.” His nose brushed hers as he took hold of her wrists. “Now what to do with you… there are so many options to choose from.”

She pressed her lips to his in a hungry kiss. They alternated who had hold of the other’s bottom lip or whose tongue slipped into the other’s mouth first. Her helpless whimpers met his ears with great satisfaction as he drove his hips up and moved his still hard cock within her wet pussy again. “What would make you happy, Master?” she mewled as her head fell back.

_For you to move to Anchorhead. To wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep next to you every night. To hear you say my real name._

“I recall something about adoring my cock with your mouth,” he panted and let her fall back onto the bed. He was so close to his own orgasm that he needed a break if he was going to last long enough to enjoy her.

Laughing as she hit the pillow, Asori scrambled around to kneel on the bed with him. “Would you prefer to lay down? Sit on the bed…” before she could finish listing the options, Ben moved to lay on the bed but propped up on the wall.

“Between my legs so I can see what you are doing. No hiding behind all of that hair. In fact,” as he looked at the table opposite the bed, he grinned and floated a hair clip over. “Use this.”

Asori crawled around between his legs, took the clip, and twisted her hair up and out of the way. “You still can’t see my face.”

“That’s alright. When you do this again in the morning, we will pick another position where I can.”

“I don’t do blowjobs before breakfast,” she said as she wrapped her hand around his shaft.

He grunted loudly - some noise that was low, guttural and primal. Perhaps he would be the one to bother Darman rather than Asori with pleasure-filled moans. _Oh that would really make him steam…._ “I didn’t say it had to be before breakfast. You will have to tell me why some day. Not now because you have… Oh kriff!”

No pretense. No teasing. Propped up on her left hand, her right held him flat against his abdomen. She went straight for the spot on his cock - just under the head where it met the shaft - and dragged her tongue back and forth. She flicked up and down again and again. It was the kind of cruel pleasure that he expected and hoped for if he was honest. A long wet trail followed her as she moved to the base and lightly pulled at his balls with her lips. “Do you think about me when we are apart?”

“Of course. I told you that just … mhmmm….” as she licked his sac. The sounds of popping and sucking filled the space between them. “Someday, I think you will do this and need to do it quietly.”

She sat straight up and gave him a wicked little smile. Her nails roughly scraped his thighs before lifting her hands to squeeze and caress her breasts. “The sounds are part of the whole experience. You surprise me with your keen toward exhibitionism, Ben. And, that isn’t what I meant. You asked if I pleasured myself… your turn to answer the same question.”

“Head down, Asori.” This time, he dug his fingers into her piled up hair and held onto the clip so he could control the pace.

With a whimper, she was pushed back down. Her nose pressed against his abdomen as she angled him back into her mouth. He relaxed his grip enough for her to hold him at attention - straight up in the air. Just as he fucked her earlier, the pace he set for her was slow and methodical but not too deep. How her lips felt pulling over the corona and the flat of her tongue bathing his scar sent him to dizzying heights.

The scent of their coupling hit Asori’s nostrils as she sank deeper. The tastes of her juices on his shaft made her smile a bit around him. She made him hiss as her lower teeth just barely grazed his skin before she pushed up for a couple of gulps of air. Her right hand’s steady, firm caress around him, the gentle pull of his skin with every movement, and the pressure of her thumb on the frenulum when she tilted her head and looked into his eyes. Glazed over, unable to focus as his legs began to twitch and his hand gripped the sheet. He wanted to plead with her to finish but words escaped him. When he let go of her hair, Asori surged forward and nipped at his chest before she lowered her mouth to his member again. She couldn’t let him suffer too much, now could she? The exhale of her warm breath as she slipped him between her eager, pliant lips brought the first grunt. His torso contracted and his balls tightened with the second grunt. And a third. “Ohhhh fuck fuck… Asori!” Ben exclaimed as his head fell back against the wall. She left him breathless again.

Little squeaks followed as each ribbon of seed hit the back of her mouth then down her throat. Satisfied that he was spent, she released him from her mouth and started the kisses across his stomach again. Her tongue played across one of the scars as one hand pulled the clip from her hair and tossed it into the nearby basket.  “Do you need some water, Master?” she purred in his ear when she nuzzled his face.

“Possibly. But, did you think you were still only getting away with one orgasm, darling girl?”

  
  


“Have I told you that you are beautiful?” he said with a sleepy, playful grin as he watched her click out the light in the ‘fresher and climb back into the bed.

“Once or twice. Maybe even tonight.”

“I should tell you more often,” he dropped down onto his side, and she rolled over to face him.

“I forgot to ask,” as she traced his chin with her finger, “what happened with Darman? I couldn’t hear what was being said.”

“Nothing of consequence. I think he will leave you alone, at least for the time being. Such a shame, that one.” He sighed a bit and closed his eyes. Obi-Wan let his thoughts drift to a ‘would have been’ if Qui-Gon had not secured Anakin’s freedom, would Anakin have turned out a bit like Darman? Perhaps not as Anakin was at a talented pilot with or without his force sensitivity. Someone would have snatched him up for a pirate gang. Ugh. Hondo. Not too long ago, he caught a glimpse of Hondo on a prior visit to Mos Eisley. Fortunately, Hondo didn’t see him and Obi-Wan made a quick retreat from the area before that could change. ‘Quiet’ and ‘Hondo’ do not exist in the same galaxy. Ever.  Ben kissed Asori’s forehead gently. “I think you should look into the school in Anchorhead. You would be safer.”

“Mm-hmm. I will talk to the headmaster the next time I am in town.” She yawned a bit, “sweet dreams, Ben.”

He smiled and tried to remember if anyone ever said that to him. It was so adorable coming from her. He pulled the covers up and waved his hand again to turn off the lights and dozed off not long after.


End file.
